Gwens Highschool years
by PrincessDunGwenLover
Summary: First off this is a DxG not a GxT ok! Gwen is going to high school for her second school year when she bumps into someone  Duncan  Wow on her way to the restroom while she is crying, because of Trent. Find out what happens! Oh also it is a little TxC!
1. School Day

Gwen HIGH SCHOOL YEARS

(No Total Drama has ever happened)

Gwen P.O.V.

First day of school since summer and im already on the bus, none of my friends are on yet, not Courtney, Bridgette, or La Shawna. I sat at the back and looked out the window. It was raining outside too and I was whereing a black shirt with tiny skulls with bows on them, I wore black leggings and black boots, I wore a black and blue skirt, and I wore a necklace well today anyway I don't where the same thing over and over again. I only had one boy friend and his name was Trent he broke my heart.

FLASH BACK

It was are one year anniversery and I wanted to give him something special, I thought he was the one and that it might be time for us to make something of our relationship. So I went over to his house and I heard music on, so the door was unlocked and I walked in "Trent? Trent? Are you home?" I yelled when I got to the hallway I saw three bras on the floor and they werent mineThen I heard Trents voice "Ok ladies now it is time for you guys to mess with me." Then I heard giggleing I walked into the room to see Trent with three girls naked Katie Heather, and Lindsey. When I saw that I cried and Trent saw me and tried to apolized but I didn't accept it. I left and never spoke to him again and this was two years ago.

FLASH BACK ENDED

When the bus came to a stop I saw Courtney walk in and she sat beside me, the thing is thow is that she is dating Trent. I was gonna tell her about that, but it wouldn't be right. She sat beside me and we started talking then the bus stopped again and let Bridgette on. When we got to school it was around lunch time and I sat down waiting for my friends when Trent sat beside me. "Hey." He said nicely and I looked at him frowning. "What do you want?" I asked getting up. "Wo I want Courtneys croch hole, haha hey shes my girl friend and yours took to long so." He said and I was in tears how could he say that, I started walking to the restroom covering up my face and I was running intill I bumped into someone. "Wo!" I said and I feel on my butt, now I was crying harder im such a clust and a cry baby. Then I heard a sweet voice. "Hey are you ok sweetheart?" He asked and I looked up to see the most meanest guy at school who only wanted to bully people. He was smileing at me and I frowned at him. "What did I say?" He said and I didn't say a thing. The guy had a mohuke, and he wore a black shirt with a skull in the middle and he has a yellow long sleeve shirt on underneath and he had blue shorts on and red shoes. I looked away and had my hands crossed. "Fine then." He said walking away then he tripped on one of my books. "Woo!" He said and fell on the ground. I started laughing and blushing, wait I was blushing what is wrong with me! Duncan looked at me frowning rubbing his head. "Ok sweetheart you wanna play like that." He said and I got up. "Maybe." I said and I helped him up and we started laughing. Then he looked at me. "Were you crying?" He asked. "Uh?" I put my hood over my head. "Sweetheart tell me whats wrong?" Duncan said trying to pull down my hood. "Please don't." I said and the weirdest thong happened he didn't, hes a bully he picks on Harold, Justin, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, and even Trent and everyone else at school that he knew. "Oh sorry." He said and I was shocked I had big eyes. "What?" He said I started laughing and I took off my hood. "Nothing Dunkie." I said and he looked at me strangely. "You're the only one who has ever called me anything but my name, you must be really desperate." Duncan said and I looked down. "Your not evil Duncan I know that but I know people who are evil and would break your heart." I said and Duncan just smiled. "Your different Gwen your not like those other girls." Duncan said. I looked up at him "Thanks everyone says im different because im goth, a loner and some people call me emo although im not." I said and rubbed my left arm with my right arm. "I don't think that Gwen hey lets go get some lunch before its time to go." Duncan said and he grabbed my left hand and I swear I was blushing, although I had no idea why I mean all the girls in school like him and he even bullies them around, but why isnt he bullying me? Has he changed or something? In the lunchroom Duncan got me a tray and him, we had peporini pizza, rice and gravy, grapes, and chocolate milk. He pushed me a tray and I took it. "Thanks." I said and I started eating some pizza and he just watched me eat I looked at him. "What?" I asked him. "Uh nothing you just eat cool that's all." He said. I just eat cool! How does that make any since I turned my head to see my friends Courtney, Bridgette, and La Shawna stareing at me. I saw La Shawna and Bridgette blush. I looked at Duncan again. "Um I know someone who likes you." I said and Duncan smiled while looking at me. "Oh really who?" He asked I looked down. "Uh like every girl in this school." I said and Duncan laughed "Even you?" He asked and I shoke my head no. "No some of my friends do including Heather, Lindsey, Serria, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Izzy, Leia, Eva, Bridgette, La Shawna, maybe if Courtney, and… lets see who else?" I looked up at the ceiling. "You." Duncan said I looked at him and he was laughing. "Ugh! No I do not only as a friend." I said I lied I really did like him a lot. "Ok sweetheart I believe you." Duncan said and then the bell ringed and Duncan put up mine and his tray and he walked me to the next class.

_**Dear Diary, I think that I might actually be in love! I know crazy right? Well today I met this guy Duncan and well we met when Trent was talking to me in th lunch room and he hurt my feelings so I ran out crying when I bumped into Duncan and fell on my butt. Yeah I know that he is a bad boy and im little miss goody goody, but I seriously like him, hes not like Trent nothing like him. He gave me a pet name right when he first spoke to me, sweetheart! YAY! **____** Can it be true? Im falling for a bad boy who is now one of my closes friends? No this cant be happening to me! Can it?**_

"Gwen can you tell me what we just read about in are text book?" Mrs. Corbett asked and I stopped writing and I looked up at Mrs. Corbett. "Uhh?" I said and everyone was stareing at me laughing. I saw Duncan smile at me and I giggled. When out of no where Trent comes up behind me and picks up me diary and I try to grab it but he pulled it away, I saw Duncan frown. "Dear Diary, I think that I might actually be in love! (Everyone started laughing and I hid myself in my hoody.) I know crazy right?" Trent read when all of a sudden he stopped I looked up ready for the embarrasing part in all. When I saw Duncan take the book from him and pulled him by his shirt I was shocked. "Don't take stuff that dosent belong to you. Got it!" Duncan said and he looked pretty darn serious I would hate to be Trent right now. "Ok ok!" Trent said and he looked scared, Duncan let go and the class was laughing at Trent. Trent sat down and Duncan smiled walking up to me. "I think this belongs to you." Duncan said. I looked at him smiling. "Thanks." I said "Im glad you stuck up for me." Then the bell ranged I was scared that Mrs. Corbett was gonna write up Duncan im glad she didn't, shes and nice teacher, but why did she embarrsse me infront of everyone in the classroom? I guess its all right thow because no one knows who I like, it werid that Duncan didn't let him read it all and the weridest thing is why didn't he read it all to himself? Does he care about me? The next period is art, my favorite! I walked over to Duncan and I think he was pretty surprised of seeing me. "Hey sweetheart!" He said while shutting his locker. I smiled, "Hey, um… where do you go next period?" I asked and Duncan just smiled. "Art! Duh! Im an artist." He said while walking away and I smiled. "Oh really me too." I said catching up with him. "Awesome so what do you like to draw?" He asked me and he put his left arm over me and we walked to the next class together. "Well I like to draw many things, people, animals, trees, flowers." I said. Then Duncan and I looked at each other smileing and pointing beside each other. "Skulls" We said at the exact same time. I choked out a laugh. "Wow! I never knew you had good taste." I said and started walking up faster. "Neither did I?" Duncan said smiling catching up to me. We sat together in Art class and we had to draw whatever we wanted. I couldn't think of anything that I havent drawn so instead I just drawed some skulls with little bows throw some of them and in the middle I drew Duncan. I showed it to him and he laughed. Then he showed me his, it had me and him hugging with little small hearts with bones looking like x's across them. I smiled and hugged him and he hugged back. Are first real hug, in my favorite place at school, doing my favorite thing, sitting by my best friend, talking about my favorite things. That hour was a big part of my life that I would never forget. After the bell ranged Duncan and I talked on the way to my bus then I stopped. "Well this is my bus." I said. Looking at Duncan frowning, but he was looking at me smileing. "Really me two!" He said and then I smiled. "No way! Really!" I said and we started talking about random things again. Duncan sat beside me at the back of the bus and we started talking about people we hate. "Well I hate TRENT!" I yelled and Duncan laughed. "Haha! I would to if he read my diary." Duncan said. "That's not why you see" Duncan looked at me as I told him the whole intire story. "I never loved anyone ever since then." I said, and Duncan looked down sadly. "That jackass." Duncan said I put my hand on his shoulder. "Lets forget about him hes not worth it ok and he is just trying to get back at me because I didn't take him back." I said and Duncan smiled and I did to and layed my head on Duncans shoulder. Then it finally got to my stop and I said goodbye to Duncan when he gave me a piece of folded paper and I took it and walked off the bus. When I got home I have to babysit my little brothers Mike and Andrew, Andrew is twelve and Mike is ten, when I walked in the door they were playing video games like the always do. I went in my room and started writing in my dairy somemore.

_**Finally home! Finally got a lover! Haha! Ok well when I was writing in you earlier, Trent started reading you out loud and well Duncan got mad and took the book from him and Trent got scared of Duncan, he is so sweet. I wonder why all the guys hate him and all the girls like him, although I know why and all but the thing is, is that he has to like you or you wont get treated with respect. Lets say you must stick up for yourself when you first meet him and he would love you forever and protect you! We happen to have a lot of things incommon thow! We both love drawing and we both love drawing skulls.**_

I stopped writing and looked up and I saw lots of pictures of skulls that I have drawn. Then my phone ranged, and it was Bridgette, I picked it up. "Hello?" I said and she screamed throw the phone. "God damn it Bridge what do you want." I said. "Well you and Duncan huh?" Bridgette said lauging. "Haha very funny." I said. "Do you like him?" She asked and I rolled my eyes I knew she couldn't see it but I rolled them anyway. "Yes as a friend." I said and Bridgette gentle scream. "Oh my gosh when I saw you too together I swear I saw sparks." Bridgette said. "Thanks." I said. "Hey Gwen come down stairs to fix us dinner I want grilled cheese sandwitches!" Andrew yelled from downstairs. "Uh I have to go Bridge Andrew wants me to fix dinner." I said. "Ok chow girl!" Bridgette said. "Yeah chow." I said and hunged up, I then walked downstairs with cell phone in my hand I was trying to stick it in my pocket when I remembered I put that paper that Duncan gave me in there. I took it out and un folded it. It read. _"Hey sweetheart! Hows it going? Well when you get home call me. Love Duncan." _It said and I blushed and I called the number that was on the sheet. I put the paper down and while my phone was ringing I saw Andrew pick up the paper. "Hey sweetheart! Hows it going? Well when you get home call me. 555-555-2355" Andrew read and I walked up to him. "Andrew!" I yelled taking the paper away when Mike sat at the table. "Love Duncan? Aww Gwen you got a lover." Mike said and Mike and Andrew started laughing, "You guys shut!" "Hello?" Duncan said and I shut up with the shut up. "Um hey Duncan its me Gwen." I said. "GWEN! Great you called!" Duncan said and I smiled. While we were talking so were Mike and Andrew. "I think Gwen likes Duncan." Andrew said. "How can you tell?" Mike asked. Andrew looked at me. "Just look at her, she is laughing and blushing at the exact same time." Andrew said. "Ohhh, hey Gwen you like him go ask him out." Mike said and I frowned at him. "Yeah oh and where are our grilled cheese sandwitchs?" Andrew asked and I was fixing them, being annoyed by my brothers and talking the the amazing guy in the world. "I was thinking that tonight you and I should go out to grab a quick bite." Duncan said and I smiled, really while handing my brothers there grilled cheese sandwitchs. Duncan wants to get dinner with me! YES! "Uh yeah sure where? When?" I asked "At Pizza Hunt, I hate fancy places, oh and at eight, see you then." Duncan said and he hunged up and I screamed. "What is up with you?" Andrew asked. "Duncan and I are getting pizza tonight!" I said. Running out of the room screaming. "Wow." Mike said while Andrew patted his back. "I know man they grow up so fast." Andrew said crying. I cant believe im going to get pizza with my best friend someone I just meet today! I still cant believe it! Wait why am I so happy? Duncan and I are just friends, because I said so! Then why did I write why I loved him in my? Ugh! Oh well I went into my closent to find something to where, I don't happen to like fancy things either so I picked a light blue skirt that goes to my thighs, and a light blue spagitie strapped shirt with skulls and crossbones with bows. I wore a black necklace with skulls on it and I grabbed my black bag, I stuck my make-up in there just in case of imergancys, my cellphone, my wallet, gum, and keys to the house just in case it gets dark when we get back. I walked down stairs and opened the door. "Hey Andrew im going out to eat with a friend, tell mom ok, and your in charge." I said walking out, "Oh don't you mean your boyfriend?" Andrew said and him and Mike laughed and I rolled my eyes right before I shut the door I said "Shut up!" I waited outside, when I looked at me watch it just turned eight o clock then I saw Duncan driving a jeep. I smiled and ran towards the jeep and opened the door to the passenger seat. I hoped in and while slamming the door shut I said "Right on time." Duncan was stareing at me smileing then he looked back at the road. "Cool." He said whil I got buckled then he drove away. We sat in silence a sometime till I got a text. I flipped my phone open and it was a text from Courtney it said. "Hey Gwenny! Anywho tomorrow Me, Bridgette, Trent, La Shawna, Geoff, and Harold are coming over to my house. Do you want to come and bring Duncan? ;)" I rolled my eyes and turned to face Duncan. "Hey um a coupke of my friends and there boyfriends want to invite me over to hang out with them tomorrow and they were wondering if you wanted to come to?" I asked and Duncan stared at me, he was quient, Dear God I don't want to make him angry, I had my finger crossed I really want him to come. Then Duncan smiled and looked back at the road. "Sure I will come, will have a good time right Gwen?" Duncan said putting his right hand on my shoulder, and I giggled, ok and blushed a little. But I couldn't help it ok I love Duncan! I looked down at my phine and replyed to the message, "Sure will be there." I typed back and looked at the road to see Duncan turning into Pizza Hunt. "I like what your whereing." He said and I blushed then looked at him. "Shouldn't you have told me that when you first saw me coming into the jeep." I said and I heard him make a little laugh. "Yeah, I forget things." He said while he parked in a parking place. Thank God he didn't park in the middle of the road like I hoped he wouldn't but you could never know since he is a bad boy.


	2. At Pizza Hunt

Gwen HIGH SCHOOL YEARS

(No Total Drama has ever happened)

Duncan P.O.V.

Gwen and I walked into Pizza Hut and the hot waitress lead us to our table. While I was staring at her she was talking about something but I wasn't paying any attention, I notice that Gwen was stareing at me the whole time with an angry look on her face like a jealous look. When the waitress walked away I turned to face Gwen and she also had her hands crossed glaring at me with those beautiful blackest/blueish eyes and I smiled. "What?" I said putting my left hand up a little. I saw Gwen freaking out her eyes got big when she put her hands down and stuck them on the table. "Oh nothing." She said looking the other way. She looked so… what a freaking second! That's Gwen! Shes my best friend! I kept on smiling stareing at her thow then she turned towards the table we were sitting at and looked down at it."Thanks again Duncan." She said and I finally got to my scenes, I had to blink twice thow. "Thanks for getting my diary back and standing up for me, I never had someone do that." Gwen looked up to face me, and I saw her look into my eyes, while I looked deeply into hers, its like Gwen's eyes were sparkling. "No problem that's what friends are for." I said finally acting like me again and I folded my arms and leaned back on the chair. I saw Gwen smile, she also had this beautiful smile as well. Then the waitress came back up to us and asked us what we wanted to drink and what kind of pizza we wanted., I leaned up to the table. But before Gwen could speak I said "One large pepperoni pizza, with cheese in the crust, two large cokes, some hot wings, buffalo HOT." I said and I saw the waitress write it all down. "All righty, thank you." She said walking away. I watched her leave then turned to face Gwen. She had big eyes and her mouth was wide open, then she leaned back and folded her arms. "Wow you ordered just what I wanted." Gwen said and I smiled. "Do I know you are what." I said smiling into her eyes. "Still what, are really HOW! I mean we just meant today around lunchtime and you and I are talking at Pizza Hut, and you claim that we are best friends." Gwen said and I frowned, so to her we are not best friends? Awkward! I looked at her with big puppy dog eyes just to see what she would do. It was always a sucker for my mother! Although my dad hated me and always has, this would never work on him. I watched Gwen smile. "Oh Duncan stop! You look so… Duncan! I was gonna say that I thought that we were best friends too." Gwen said and she started laughing and then I stopped with the face and just smiled, while it looked like Gwen was laughing so hard that sooner or later she was gonna start crying. I knew she had to think we were best friends too. After Gwen "Finally" calmed down, we started talking about things that we wish we could have. I said I wish that I could have a skull tattoo on my upper right arm, with flames all around it. Gwen said that she wants to get her tongue pierced. "I can arrange that for you." I said smiling, showing all my teeth and Gwen started laughing. "I don't want you near me with a needle." Gwen said and we both started laughing when finally the lady came back with our food. After we ate I let Gwen take the rest of her food home for her mom, but I took the hot wings! I decided to tip the waitress with thirty dollars. When we got the bill it was $18.95, while I was trying to pay that Gwen kept saying since I gave the waitress the tip that she should be paying it, but I wouldn't let her. "Hey I invited you which means you're the guest, guest don't have to spend no money at all." I said and Gwen frowned and stopped fighting for the bill. After all that mess at Pizza Hut, Gwen and I walked into my jeep. While we were driving home, "Three Days Grace (Lost in you)" came on, and to me it felt like Gwen and my song. But I didn't know if Gwen felt the same way. While I was driving, Gwen was stareing out the window and I hear her humming this song and I laughed a little, and she heard it and turned to face me. "What?" She asked me curious. "Oh nothing, you like this song?" I asked Gwen and she just smiled. "Yes its one of my favorites, although it is kinda of a love song and all." Gwen said and I looked at her for a quick second and back at the road. "I like this song too." I said, Gwen kept smiling looking down for a couple of seconds then back up and looked at the road. "Duncan?" She asked. "Yeah?" Gwen looked at me. "I was wondering if I could go over to your house to watch any scary movies." I laughed and put my right hand over her. "Of course you can, you're my best friend." I said. Gwen looked back down. "Thanks." She said then she looked back up at me "Thanks a lot." Will this chick stop thanking me! "That's enough of your thanks Gwen, I should be the one thanking you for actually going with me." I said and Gwen was silent. "What do you mean?" She asked and I sighed. "I thank you for bumping into me today, if you haven't I wouldn't be having such a great time today, or meant someone who actually likes the same things I do. Also you're the first girl that I have ever enjoyed going out to eat with." I finally told her! I have been holding it in all freaking day! Well since lunch I finally got home and turned the car off in my parking place and UN buckled my seat belt and Gwen's! Im a gentlemen I can do what I want, when I want. I opened my door going to the other side to help Gwen out, I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me and jumped out. I shut her door and we walked to my front porch and at my door. I took the key that was under the mat and started putting it in the door. "Wow now I know how to get into your house." Gwen said and I smiled and laughed. "Your always welcomed." I said and opened the door and stuck the key under the mat and Gwen and I walked in. "Mom are you home?" I yelled. "Oh Duncan! Are you finally home!" My mom said walking downstairs then she saw me and smiled and then she saw Gwen and had her mouth wide open then shut it and walked up to us. "Well who is this beautiful young lady?" Mom asked looking at Gwen. I rolled my eyes. "Mom!" Gwen giggled, mom always embarrasses me. Then I smiled "Mom this is Gwen, Gwen I think you know who she is." I said running my head with my left hand. "Oh Gwen! Its an honer to meet you." My mom said hugging Gwen and Gwen smiled and hugged back. Then mom let go, and she stared at me smiling. "So Duncan is she your girl friend?" I looked away, my eyes were big and I felt my face turn red. "Um no Mrs. Carey, im his friend." Gwen said and I turned around to face my mom and nodded. Then my mom pulled me by my right arm into the kitchen I was arguer at first but then I just gave in and went into the kitchen my mom shut the door and she smiled at me and hugged me. "Oh when did you to meet?" My mom asked she looked really interested in it. "Well we meant, today around lunch, she bumped into me in the hallway." I said and I just saw my moms smile even wider. "She seems perfect!" My mom said and I smiled and she opened the door and we walked out. "Sorry I took him from ya." My mom said to Gwen and she laughed. "It wont happen again I promise, now go on and make yourself comfortable." My mom walked away and Gwen looked at me smiling her face was red and she moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "Wow, your mom is interesting." She said and I smiled and took her by the arm and started walking her to me couch. "Yeah just don't meet my dad." I mumbled to myself. Then Gwen pulled away from me. "What do you mean I don't want to meet your dad?" Gwen asked curious, I turned to face Gwen. "I mean he's a total jackass, he hates everyone I like, and everyone I hate he is trying to set me up with them, like once he tried to set me up with Courtney, and she was all up for it but I turned her down, but not to her face, no I couldn't do that if we didn't actually go out exactly, well you know what I mean, he was a total" Gwen cut me off by putting her index finger on my lips and she walks up to me. "Shh Duncan, enough about your father, and your right I don't want to meet him, he seems… mean. So lets just go watch some scary movies. Huh?" Gwen said smiling and I smiled and Gwen took her finger off of my lips and I took her right hand and we walked over yo my couch and I sat her down, I went over to where the movies are under the T.V. "So which horror movie do you want to watch?" I asked, like have a second later Gwen came right out. "Friday 13th." She said, and I smiled and grabbed the movie and stuck it in the D.V.D. player and pushed play. I walked over to the couch and sat right next to Gwen, as always I stuck my arm around her, left arm this time thow. We were watching the movie having a good time, we started talking how good the movie was. We started laughing when Jason was killing people. "Meow." My cat black and white cat Skipper walked in. I didn't name him, my mom did, when we first got him he always wanted to go outside, so when we put him outside he would always skip. I love him thow, Skipper hopped on the couch with Gwen and me and he started walking up to Gwen sniffing her, putting his nose on her pasty skin and I heard her laughing looking at Skipper and she pet him gently on his head. Then Gwen looked at me, "Duncan you never told me you had a cat." She said and Skipper started licking her face and she started laughing harder and I smiled. "Yeah I kinda forgot." I said. "ha-ha! Yeah you do that a lot." She said and then we heard screaming from the television and Skipper got scared and ran out of the room and Gwen and I watched him then we turned back to the screen smiling to see that guy get slaughtered by the sword that belongs to Jason. I was still watching the movie and the I felt something on my body, since I was laying down anyway. I looked over seeing Gwen there laying on my chest watching the movie. I just smiled, wow Gwen's light, and cold too but I didn't care one bit. I turned back to watch the movie. I then fell asleep, I then heard someone opening the front door, I opened my eyes to see me laying on a pillow and a big black blanket was over Gwen and I, although it was a school night and my mom didn't care only if they didn't go to the same school. I heard thundering and saw lightening coming from the window lighting up the room, I turned to the door to see my dad walk in, and he frowned at Gwen and I and walked right past me, I turned back and looked at Gwen. "Jerk." I said and im glad dad didn't here it, he would have slapped me in the face. "The light is out." He said and started walking upstairs. I then remembered that Gwen had to get home, I looked at my watch and it was eleven thirty-two. I sighed I didn't want to wake up Gwen since she looked so peaceful, well from my angel anyway. I gently shook her. "Gwen, Gwen wake up." I whispered in a low voice and I heard Gwen moan and I saw her start getting off of me, pushing her body off of my chest. She still had her hands on them thow and she still didn't way a thing. Gwen yawned and then she looked at me and her eyes widened. "Uh?" She said getting off of me, then she yawned again. "What time is it?" She asked and I got up. "Eleven thirty-two." I said and Gwen turned to face me. "What!" She said with mouth wide open, I walked up to her putting my index finger over her finger this time. "Shh! Don't wake my parents. My dad just got home and he is really bitchy, don't get on his bad side." I said and Gwen finally smiled at me from her bizarre wake up. I moved my finger and smiled to and I started walking to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Gwen asked curious. I kept on walking and grabbed the umbrella and turned back around to face Gwen. "Too get my umbrella." I said and she was about to say it wasn't raining heard when she heard thunder and saw lightning she screamed a little and dropped towards me. "Yeah little." I said laughing towards the door and Gwen followed, I handed her my coat that I had hanging up on the door hook. "Here." I said and she looked at me frowning. "What are you gonna where?" She asked and I laughed again. "Oh sweetheart I didn't know you worried about me so much." I said shoving my coat in her face and she kept frowning grabbing it. "Fine." She said and started putting it on. I opened the door and Gwen and I walked out and opened the umbrella while Gwen shut the door. I then pulled Gwen under the umbrella and started walking towards my jeep. When Gwen and I got in and buckled I closed the umbrella and realized that I left my hot wings and Gwen's pizza still in the car. They still had to be good only out for a couple of hours, they'll be fine. I started driving away and there was complete silence. I then stuck my Three Days Grace Cd in and turned it to Track four, "Never too late." Then Gwen finally turned to face me and said. "You really do like Three Days Grace don't you?" and I smiled. "Yeah, there my favorite band." I said and Gwen laughed. "Me too." She said. "Really which song is your favorite on this CD?" I asked. "This one." She answered. "Me two." I said and we both started laughing. When the song ended I have just turned into Gwen's driveway and stopped the car and turned it off and UN buckled us and opened my car door with the umbrella in my hand. I opened it and I got out of the car and slammed the door shut, I walked over to Gwen's side and she hopped out and got under the umbrella. "SMART" I shut her door and we walked together to her front porch and I saw her place the pizza box down on the chair and she unzipped her pocket book and started digging in it when I saw her with a key in her hand and she UN locked the door. I smiled as she picked the pizza up and walked in and she tried to turn the light on, but couldn't, looks like there out to. "Bye I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said and I nodded. "See you then." She smiled and closed the door and I heard it lock I sighed and walked to my car. When I started driving home I listened to "Never to Late" I thought of Gwen when I listened to it. When I got home I took the hot wings out and walked in the house and locked the door and walked in the kitchen and placed the hot wings in the refrigerator. When I got in the living room I saw where Gwen and I layed and I smiled and layed down to catch a few "Z's" before school tomorrow, and I closed my eyes. "Meow." I opened one eye to see Skipper stareing at me and I smiled and petted him and he purred and layed on top of me just like Gwen did.

Gwen P.O.V.

I finally got in the house to turn around to see Andrew stareing at me with his hands crossed and I saw Mike right next to him with a candle in his hands. "Whats in the box?" Andrew asked and I rolled my eyes. "Pizza, now why aren't you two in bed?" I asked handing Andrew the pizza box. "Well we wanted to wait for you to get home." Mike said smileing, he was so cute. I saw Andrew walking away into the dark. "Mike! I cant see!" Andrew yelled and Mike turned around and ran towards Andrew, my smile faded and I walked up stairs into my room and I sat on my bed, there was a candle lit on my night stand. I put my pocketbook down and got a pen off of the night stand with my diary. I wrote:

_**Just got back from Duncan's house and his mom is so sweet and pretty too, that's where Duncan gets his looks from. Duncan and I went to Pizza Hut and I asked him if I could go over to his house and he didn't seem to mind at all so we went to his house and watched some scaring movies. OK just one, Friday the 13**__**th**__**. My favorite horror movie. Speaking of favorites, Duncan and I gave another thing in common we both love Three Days Grace and are favorite song by him is "Never to Late" Well I realized that I took a nap over at Duncans house and realized that I was sleeping on Duncan and I blushed, I felt my cheeks turn hot. Well its late now Diary so im gonna go get to sleep.**_

I shut my diary and stuck it under my pillow and feel asleep.

**Please REVIEW! Duncan and Gwen want you tooooooo!**

**Right good comments! Bad comments! I don't care!**

**Just tell me what I need to fix and I will try to fix it!**

**Thanks oh and again please Review! **


	3. Courtneys House

Gwen HIGH SCHOOL YEARS

(No Total Drama has ever happened)

Gwen P.O.V.

I woke up of the sound of my alarm clock, I got out of bed and turned it off, it was seven o clock. I yawned and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I soon got out and got dressed and dried my hair and did my make-up. I brushed my hair and teeth, I was whereing a black t-shirt the says "Three Days Grace" I put on a black skirt with black leggings, with my old regular black boots. My hair wasn't pulled up just layed back, I walked downstairs of the smell of bacon, eggs, and grits. I grabbed my pocket book that had my diary, make-up, wallet, keys, pens, pencils, markers, I pod, cell phone and a million dollar check. Just kidding, oh but do I totally wish. I sat down and my mom walked up to me and handed me a plate she was smiling at me as well, I smiled back and said "Mama you seem to be in a good mood today." She turned to the stove to make more. "Well yes im in a very good mood today, I just got promoted." Mom said and I smiled about to say something nice when my brothers started running downstairs and ran in the kitchen, I shoved some eggs in my mouth and watched my mom put food on the table for them and they sat down. Andrew was sitting beside me and Mike was sitting across from me. "Hey sis quick question." Andrew asked shoving food in his mouth, he is such a pig. I smiled and looked at him. "What?" I asked putting some more eggs in my mouth. "Well you still haven't quite told me and I think I already know the right answer thow but… do you like Duncan?" Andrew asked and I spit my food out on my face and Mike started laughing, I drunk some orange juice and faced away from my brothers. "No." I said blushing. "Gwen you cant hide it from us for long you know, but I wouldn't care I mean Mike has a lot of crushes on his, friends, classmates, teachers, models," I cut Andrew off and just stared at Andrew. "I know I know, but Duncan and I are just friends trust me." I said and I really hope we end up being more then friends I mean I really like him and all and… I heard the bus pull up in the front of my house and quickly drunk the rest of my orange juice grabbed my book bag and purse and ran out side to catch the bus, I don't want to miss it on the second day of school. That would not be right. I hopped on the bus and looked at the back and I saw nobody sitting in my seat. Where is Duncan? I asked myself, we might not have stopped by his house yet I hope! I sat in my seat and looked out the window while the bus drove away, today makes September 5th 2010. My birthday isn't in till next month October 29. Then the bus stopped I smiled hoping we stopped at Duncan's stop and I jumped up and looked out the window just to see Courtney walk in, what a shocker I should have known she was coming in the bus next. I saw Courtney smiling at me and I waved at her and frowned and sat back in my seat. I was hoping that Courtney would sit back here with me but then the bus started moving again and I looked up ahead of me to see Courtney sitting by Trent and I rolled my eyes they were giggling and holding hands. No im not jealous I just don't want Courtney getting hurt the way I did when I was going out with Trent to me he can not be trusted. The bus stops again and I don't even bother to move, knowing that it is not Duncan, Duncan might have to stop at a bus stop like some other kids and all but I just don't know! OK I have know idea if that's Duncan or not. I kept looking out the window when I heard a very familiar voice. "Hey sweetheart." I had big eyes and slowly turned my head to see who it was when my eyes slowly fell down to normal size and I just smiled at Duncan and he was smiling back at me then sat down right beside me. I stared at him, "I thought you weren't coming today." I said and I heard him laugh and he was stareing at me. "Yeah like I would abandon you sweet heart, come on I would tell you if I wasn't coming to school." He said back and I turned the other way smiling and blushing. "Gwen whats wrong?" Duncan asked and I turned back around and looked him right in the eyes and I couldn't help but smile while watching his big beautiful blue eyes. "Uh nothing." I said and I looked away from Duncan and stuck my hand in my purse looking for my iPod, I smiled when I felt it and took it out and turned it on I went throw it and found "Three Days Grace" I stuck it on "Nightmare" At least that's what I call it anyway. I smiled at Duncan and stuck one of my earphones in his ear and we started singing the song together. "I cant escape this hell, so many times I've tried. But im still caged inside, somebody get me throw this nightmare. I cant control myself. So what if you can see, the dark inside of me." Duncan and I sung together, I looked out the window when I felt something warm touching my hand I turned around and saw Duncan's hand on mine and I smiled and my face was getting hot, I WAS BLUSHING! Duncan was smiling at me as well and he was dancing to the beat of the music and I did too. Then I felt Duncan hold my hand tighter, but it didn't hurt it actually felt good. I mean Duncan he is just so sweet, I love him! I looked back out the window to see that we were on school grounds and the song was over so I used my right hand and took my earphones out of mine and Duncans ear. I couldn't speak, afraid that Duncan would let go of my hand. Does he even know that he is holding on to my hand? I then stuck my iPod in my pocketbook and zipped it up. A few minutes later the bus stopped and Duncan finally looked at me and he let go of my hand and I could feel it getting cold by the seconds. Duncan is so warm and im like the total opposite. I looked at my hand and then at Duncan and he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Duncan and I walked out of the bus and went our separate ways. I went to Algebra and Duncan went to History. I walked quietly to class and I saw Trent sitting in a desk close to Courtney stareing at me smiling and I rolled my eyes, well he wouldn't mess with me since Courtney was there so I sat behind Courtney. Courtney smiled and turned to face me. "So your still coming tonight right?" She asked me, coming to what? Then it hit me I forgot that Duncan and I are going over to Courtney's house today with a couple of other people. Duh Gwen! Your losing it, no you already lost it! UGH! "Yeah Duncan and I are still coming." I said and Courtney giggled. "You said Duncan and I, you guys are getting to your first date." Courtney said and I rolled my eyes. "We went to Pizza Hut last night then I went over to his house and we watched my favorite horror movie Friday 13th and I feel asleep on Duncan's chest." I said grinning with my hands crossed closing my eyes. "Oh my gosh! You guys are already a thing?" Courtney asked and I opened my eyes and UN folded my hands. "Uh no!" I yelled a little. Courtney kept smiling closing her eyes, "Sure Gwen what ever you say." She said waving at me. "Im telling the truth." I said and Courtney looked at me grinning a little and she folded her arms. "OK then let me read your diary like I used to." Courtney said I had big eyes. "Um I left it at home sorry." I said and Courtney put her hands on the back of her chair and she looked at me confused. "But you never leave your dairy at home." Courtney said, I know that I couldn't full Courtney so I looked the other way. "I know weird right?" I said laughing a little.

Trent P.O.V.

Could it be true? Gwen is in love with someone else the bad boy. As if she still loves me and im so gonna get her back soon I just know it. Since there is a dance next week, the back to school dance and your supposed to bring a date and I will bring Courtney then dump her and hook up with Gwen she still loves me you can tell. But what if that Duncan dude is getting in the way? He did push me against a wall yesterday to hand over Gwen's dairy and she did love someone but who? I wasn't able to find out! Stupid Duncan I hate him so freaking much right now. I then smiled, what if I keep Gwen and Duncan away from each other? Gwen would forget all about Duncan and we will soon go back out a piece of cake. "Trent are you OK?" Courtney asked me and I turned to face her and then Gwen and she was stareing at me confused. I had a dark grin on Gwen which made her frown. "Never better babe, never better." I said.

Gwen P.O.V.

Trent is up to something and if acting scared makes him think he is winning me over then so be it, he can think what ever he wants I know he still likes me and he still wants his revenge on me for not taking him back. Courtney is a way better girl friend then me so Trent better hold on to her well and not cheat on her that would be so bad! At lunch I walked in the lunch room and grabbed a tray that had chicken, mash potatoes, salad, and chocolate milk. I saw Courtney and Bridgette laughing and I was just about to walk over to them when. "Hey Gwen!" I heard Duncan yell over to me and I relaxed my body and I almost fell on the ground again, I caught myself before I fell and I saw Duncan running up to me and I turned to face him. "Hey Duncan." I said smiling at him and he had his tray as well as me and he was smiling at me. I keep wondering if Duncan likes me or not but im to afraid to ask, I mean what if the answer happens to be no then that would break are friendship. "Come sit with me and Geoff." Duncan said and I nodded and followed him to a table where I saw Geoff waving at us and Duncan sat beside Geoff and I sat in front of Geoff. Geoff turned to face Duncan smiling. "Sweet dude you got Gwen to come over here when I cant even get Bridgette to come over here." Geoff said and Duncan smiled at Geoffs little comment. "Well Gwen and I are best friends and if Gwen wants to sit with me she can." Duncan said and I smiled at both of them. "Hello." I had big eyes, I wish it wasn't who it was, I looked behind me to see Trent smiling at me and he sat beside me and I looked away from him and stared at Duncan. DUNCAN HELP ME! I moved over one seat to be in front of Duncan. "Duncan." I whispered so Trent couldn't here and I saw Duncan looked at me smiling then at Trent frowning. "And who invited you to sit at our table?" Duncan asked Trent and Geoff turned to face Trent. "Oh come on Duncan were all friends so we can all hang out together right Gwen?" Trent stared at me putting his right arm around me, and I had big eyes. "Uh no, Trent no." I said pulling Trent's arm off of me. He is so getting on my nerves right now. I couldn't stand being by Trent any longer so I pushed my tray right beside Duncan and got up and started walking to where I stuck my tray. Somewhere where Trent wouldn't try putting his hand around me. "Gwen!" Trent said. I sighed and looked down I could tell that Duncan was looking at me, then he looked back at Trent and I felt Duncan put his left hand on my back, which it was warm. "Elvis just leave now before I come over there and punch you like I should have done yesterday when you were trying to read Gwen's diary to everyone in the whole in tire classroom. So why do you even worry about my little sweetheart now huh?" Duncan said and I looked up and blushed I made a tiny little smile. Duncan just sad my sweetheart, I felt my heart skip a beat when he said that. "Your sweetheart! Ha! You make me laugh Duncan. Good one." Trent said and I could tell Duncan was getting furious at Trent and that he was about to blow it. I looked at his face and I was right. I put my hand on his shoulder and I saw him get big eyes and he looked over at me. "Gwen?" He said and I smiled at him. "Duncan, Trent is not worth it don't bother beating him up when you just got to school and as much as Trent deserves it don't." I said and Duncan smiled at me and I smiled back and I saw Trent roll his eyes and he got up and left. "Wow looks like Gwen and Duncan are having a moment." Geoff said and Duncan and I turned to face him, and he looked at us with his mouth on one side of his face and he was looking at us blinking. "I mean had a moment, um im gonna go sit with Bridgette." Geoff said and he started getting up and Duncan and I just watched him leave and we both looked back at each other. "So are you coming over to Courtney's house with me still?" I asked Duncan but he didn't say anything he was looking at me smiling I felt like slapping him to get his attention but I didn't. "Duncan." I said moving him back and fourth with my hands on his shoulders then I saw him blink twice. "Huh? Oh uh yeah I will be there sweetheart I promise." Duncan said still smiling at me and I smiled back. "Did you really mean my sweetheart?" I asked, I really want to know so Dunkie wonkie better tell me. "Um well I did actually, you're my friend. Im the only one who is able to call you sweetheart. Because well I…I" Duncan said looking at me nervously. Please say I love you! "I um, I guess I will pick you up today." Duncan said and he walked away with his tray in his hand. "What?" I said to myself with a little face then I smiled and rolled my eyes. I wonder what is going throw Duncan's mind right now. I should ask him next period. I heard the bell rang and I put my tray up and I didn't touch any of my food. I walked to my locker and took my phone out and my book bag, I took out my algebra book and put in my ELA book. I turned my phone on and it said I had a text message from Trent. Why him? Why would he suddenly decide to text me? Whats his deal? I opened it and it say "Hey babe, come outside with me we need to talk." Ha! As if im going outside. I turned my phone off and stuck it back in my pocketbook and walked to class and I sat beside Duncan and he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but to smile back. Oh why is it so hard to tell him I love him, ever since yesterday when he was worried about me! Then the bell ranged and Mrs. Corbett walked in. "OK class for today's assignment you are going to work with a partner, for all of this week." She said and I smiled I knew who my partner was gonna be. "I will let you choose your own partner but it has to be boy and a girl together. For this project I am gonna make you guys bring home a baby with you. It will be either s boy or girl, it will cry, have to eat, poop, sleep, and you need to buy clothing for it. Now pick your partners." Mrs. Corbett also said. Wait! A baby? This sounds fun, but I want to know why she is teaching us about this and not an other teacher. But if it gets me out of doing E.L.A. work then count me in. I saw Duncan turn around to face me smiling. "You and me partners?" Duncan asked and I smiled. He was gonna asked me to take care of a baby, I mean now are baby! "Yeah." I said and I saw Duncan grin that I love so much. Mrs. Corbett handed Duncan and I are baby. I didn't want to check to see if it was a boy or girl and neither did Duncan. He said that I would find out when I changed him and he started laughing but I wasn't. I have to have this baby with me at school too! Couldn't I just hire a babysitter? I smiled my little brothers are good with kids maybe they could watch over them since they don't have school in till next week. I had the baby in my hands when we walked to are next period with Duncan beside me I looked at Duncan and he looked at me. "Here your turn to hold the baby." I said shoving the toy baby at Duncan when he pushed it back at me. "Uh no sweetheart im not good with kids." He said and I frowned. "Well your good with cats, act like this is your cat Skipper." I said smiling shoving it back at Duncan. "But its not fluffy." Duncan said. "HOLD THE BABY!" I yelled and Duncan took the baby and started rocking it and it started snoring. Duncan then smiled at me "I think we should shove it in the trash can." Duncan said and I rolled my eyes taking the baby back. "You are not gonna throw my A in the trash." I said and I realized how cute the little baby doll was, sleeping with its eyes closed. It felt so right that Duncan was the father to this baby. Im sure he is good with kids he just hasn't been around the right ones that aren't mean. Like my brothers for example. After school Duncan and I got on the bus and we both got off the bus when we made it to my house and I walked throw the door with the baby in my hand and it stinks. "Duncan change it." I said stareing at Duncan and he frowned.

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER THANK YOU!**

**On the next chapter is the one where they, well you will find out. **


	4. Thats what you get

Gwen HIGH SCHOOL YEARS

(No Total Drama has ever happened)

Duncan P.O.V.

I frowned and folded my arms, she doesn't expect me to change that thing. Does she? "No way sweetheart. Girls change the babies, feed the babies, rock the babies to sleep and" Gwen cut me off. "Guys shut them up when there getting annoying so here you go daddy." Gwen handed me the baby I rolled my eyes and took it. I cant believe she is actually making me do this. I saw Gwen smile from the corner of my left eye and I walked to the bathroom. A few minutes later I saw Gwen walk in with a diaper. I looked at her confused. "Where did you get that from?" I asked putting the baby on the sink. "I sometimes babysit my next door neighbors daughter Kristen and I have diaper's over here just in case." Gwen handed me the diaper and I tried to work with her with my little puppy dog face but she didn't buy it and she started walking away. "Have fun." She said and I smiled. I turned to see the toy baby and I frowned while sighing. "This cant be happening to me." I said looking up then at the toy thing. I closed my eyes the whole in tire time while changing it. I had its diaper in my hand "How in the world can a doll poop? This doesn't make any stinking since." I said throwing the diaper in the trash then I heard Gwen laughing and it was getting closer to me. I saw Gwen by the door and I just stared at her frowning. "So is it a boy or girl?" She asked I didn't want to look, Gwen rolled her eyes and walked over to the baby and looked at it. "It's a boy." She said then looked back at me and took the diaper from me and started putting it on the baby. "I think this baby tortured you enough for today. Now we need to buy it food, and cloths. Also we need to give him a name." Gwen said and I looked at the baby and he was sleeping. I smiled thank god its not a girl, we would have to buy her pink things which isnt me. I would never walk into a baby store to buy pink cloths or toys. I know exactly what to name him. "How about Jason?" I asked smiling at Gwen and she smiled back. "Perfect." She said and walked out the bathroom. It felt good to make her smile. Jason is named after Jason from Friday 13th. I walked into the living room to see Andrew and Mike playing a video game. It reminded me of when I was that age and used to play the play station 2. "Your going down." Andrew said and he had his toung sticking out of his mouth a little. That must be how he concentrates I saw Andrew turn to look at me and back at the T.V. "Are you looking for Gwen?" He asked me I kept smiling and sat on the couch next to Mike, and Andrew was on the floor. "Not exactly." I said and I heard Andrew laugh a little. "Man ever since Gwen saw you yesterday she kept on talking to us about you dude." Andrew also said and my smile got wider. Really? She keeps on talking abput me? That's so freaking awesome, then I heard a phone go off in the kitchen. It wasn't my phone. It sung to me "I cant escape myself, so many times I've lied. But there still raged inside, somebody get me throw this nightmare, I cant control myself. So what if you can see, the dark inside of me?" I could know that song from anywhere "Nightmare" Three Days Grace. I walked over to the phone to see Courtney calling, I picked it up and answered it not caring about what Gwen was gonna do to me, maybe kill me. I put the phone up to my ear, "Hello?" I said. "Um hello is Gwen home? Its me Courtney." Courtney said. I looked up stairs. "Yeah shes up stairs, do you want to go talk to her?" I asked. "Uh yeah kinda about too night, im changing the time to six o clock." I smiled, "Even earlier? I got to get my stuff ready." "DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled and I had to back the phone away from my ear, I could barely hear out of it because it was ringing like crazy so I switched ears. "Uh yeah, Gwen invited me and all so I should go tell her. Wait, what are we gonna be doing over there anyway?" I asked curious. "Um well we are planning on playing dares on each other and who ever doesn't quit wins fifty dollars. We will like spin a bottle and well you will find out when you come over to my house later on today. Well I got to go bye Duncan." Courtney hung up before I could even response. Then I heard crying from up stairs and I walked up into Gwen's room to see her rocking the baby to sleep. Then Jason went to sleep. "About time he shut up." I said and Gwen turned around to face me smiling. "Shh, now lets go to the mall to buy some cloths." She said walking out of the room, I followed and I heard Gwen yell to her brothers. "Make sure you don't wake the baby up." I was about to kick her I mean doesn't she know if you yell there is a huge chance of the baby crying. We got in the car and I told Gwen about Courtney calling and Gwen didn't seem to care that much. I told her about the game we are gonna play. "Oh no Courtney didn't just pick that game because." Gwen said with big eyes and I looked at her. "Because of what?" I asked putting the keys into the car starting it up I felt it vibrate under me and I started driving away facing the road. "Nothing just forget it." Gwen said back looking out the window. Whats her deal today? Ever since we got home she has been acting like a bit*h. But I still love her… as a friend! Gosh brain, what are you thinking? She doesn't love me UN less it's a friends way of love. After we went shopping we change the stupid baby and Gwen fed it and it feel back to sleep. Babies are so annoying awake or not. I looked at me watch and it was five forty five. I looked back at Gwen and she stuck Jason into the crib, I smiled that little baby is actually growing attached to me. "Gwen its five-fourtyfive." I said and Gwen turned around facing me. "Holy crap lets go!" Gwen said going down stairs then the baby started whining and I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up!" Gwen yelled and my eyes got big, was she talking to the baby? I ran down stairs and caught up with Gwen. She grabbed her pocket book and her diary. "Andrew your in charge and please try to shut Jason up." Gwen said walking out the house. "Im on it!" Andrew said running up stairs I smiled and walked outside with Gwen and shut her door. When we made it to Courtney's house it was all ready six o clock sharp. "Thank goodness we made it." Gwen said while getting out of the car. I felt good inside to have brought Gwen here and that we made it on time. I hopped out of the car and Gwen and I walked to the door. We made it up the steps and Gwen was a few feet away from me when she pushed the door bell and I quickly opened and I saw Courtney smiling at us. "Welcome!" She said smiling at us and we smiled back walking in. We followed her up stairs into a room that I think was hers. Not quite sure but inside the room I saw Trent I hate him! Bridgette, and Geoff sitting down on the floor and Gwen and I sat beside them and I saw Courtney sit beside Trent. Trent didn't notice he was to busy looking at Gwen smiling at her and she wasn't looking at him. She was looking down like she knew he was watching her. I felt like knocking his teeth out when I feel something soft and cold touching my left hand I look at it and see someones hand. It was pale and tiny I realized that it was Gwen I looked at her but she was still facing down when I saw her eyes looking at me then back at the ground. I held on to Gwen's hand tighter. "Hey Duncan whats up man?" Geoff yelled looking at me smiling and I looked at him and I saw Bridgette also looking at me smiling. "Hey Geoff." I said waving with my right hand. "So." Courtney said and we all turned to face her. "The game that I was thinking we should play is a dare game. This is how it works, we all play a dare on the other person and who ever cant do the dare gets kicked out the game and has to do all of our homework for a week and who ever wins gets fivety dollars." Courtney pulled out fifty dollars in her hand and we all glared at it. "Sweet! So who's starting?" Geoff asked and then we heard a knock on the door and we all turned to face it. "Courtney sweety I brought snacks for you and your friends." I heard a women say and Courtney stode up and walked towards the door. "Coming mom." She said and opened the door. I saw this pretty women with Brown hair and brown eyes with little bit lighter skin then Courtney. Courtney's mom was holding on to a tray of snacks. Sodas, chips, and cookies! I watched Courtney take the tray from her mother. "Thanks mom." She said shutting the door and Courtney walked back towards us and sat the tray in the middle of the circle that we were in. I was sitting by Gwen and on my right there was Bridgette. Sitting beside her was Geoff and sitting beside him was Trent. Courtney was sitting beside Trent and Gwen. Courtney sat on her knees and out her hands on her legs and looked at all of us. "So we should pick from oldest to youngest, then youngest to oldest, and back around again." Courtney said. "No way!" We heard Geoff say and we all stared at him. "You just want to go last. My birthday is September 10th, Duncan's is September 30th, Bridgette's is October 8th, T rents is October 16th, Gwen's is October 29th, and yours is November 10th." Geoff said. I smiled looking at Courtney. "Really? Yours is November?" I said laughing when I felt my hand being squished real hard and I shut up and looked at Gwen and she was frowning at me. I sighed and I think every knew what Gwen was doing. I looked up at Trent and he was frowning but I was grinning saying in the grin. "Ha ha! Jealous much?" I then saw him rolling his eyes. "As if." It looked like he was saying. "OK… so lets start with the game. Geoff." Gwen said stareing at Geoff. "OK then Courtney that means you have to play a dare on me since im the oldest and you're the youngest." Geoff said and we all looked at Courtney and she looked like she was thinking. Then we saw her smiling. "I dare you too tell Bridgette that she is ugly." Courtney said. Wow that's harsh telling the love of your life there ugly even thow they know you have to say it. That's just wrong but when I looked at Bridgette and Geoff they were smiling. "Piece of cake." Geoff said stareing into Bridgette's eyes. "Your ugly." He said and she frowned. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to say it." Bridgette said slapping Geoff on the back of the head looking away from him frowning folding her arms. I almost burst out laughing but knowing that Gwen was watching me. So I kept my mouth shut. "Gwen your next. Duncan you must form an dare on Gwen." Courtney said and I had big eyes looking at Gwen and I saw her looking at me smiling and I looked back up at Courtney. "What!" I said and Courtney started laughing. "You're the second oldest and shes the second youngest." Courtney said and I sighed again I didn't want Gwen to be mad at me like Bridgette is with Geoff right now. I looked at Gwen with an worried look on my face. "Um…" I started by rubbing my head with my right hand. My left hand was still holding on to Gwen's right hand. "I dare you too slap Trent in the face." I finished and I saw Gwen smile wided when she looked up at me. "Trent come over here I don't want to move." Gwen said. I saw Trent frowning and its like he didn't think she could do it. But im sure she will enjoy it. I know I would. "Why cant you come over here?" Trent asked. "It wasn't in the dare." She said and I felt her holding on to my hand tighter, it felt like it feel asleep but I didn't care. Trent rolled his eyes and walked over to Gwen and sat down next to Gwen. "THIS IS FOR CHEATING ON ME YOU JERK!" Gwen yelled and she slapped Trent real hard in the face that it made your ears ring. I bet her left hand hurts now but not near as bad as Trent's face. I started laughing. There was this huge red mark on his face. Trent looked like he had tears in his eyes and you can see Gwen's hand print on Gwen's face. "Haha! Oh baby its all right you can just put some make-up over that and you will be fine." Courtney said putting her arms around Trent and he smiled a little, but didn't look like he cared that much. I looked down at Gwen smiling but she was crying I then started frowning. "Whats wrong?" I asked leaning down to see Gwen's face. I felt her let go of my hand. NO! I put my left hand around her. "I need a moment." Gwen said pushing me off of her and I felt a tear land on my shoulder and Gwen ran out of the room. We sat there in silence for a minute when I finally got up. "I should go check on her." I said but first I grabbed some chips and walked out the room. When I walked out I heard whipping coming from a room right down the hall and it sounded like Gwen. I walked to the door and knock on it. "Gwen? Gwen? Are you OK?" I asked. "You can come in." Gwen could barely get those words out of her mouth. I sighed and opened the door to see Gwen sitting on the toilet. I walked in and shut the door and locked it. I just stode there when I saw Gwen stick her head up looking at me, her mascara and eye-liner was running and I felt bad for her. "Gwen I" "You did nothing wrong Duncan." Gwen said standing up walking up towards me. "You're the best-est friend that I have ever had a nothing can change that. We will always be friends, right?" Gwen said putting her hand around me and I put mine around her to which we hugged. "Yeah." I said putting my head on her shoulder. "I love you Duncan." Gwen said and my eyes got big. DID SHE REALLY JUST SAY "I LOVE YOU DUNCAN"! I smiled and closed my eyes and opened them back up. I pulled away from her wondering. "What kind of love? Friend love, Brother and Sister love, or love love?" I asked and I saw Gwen smile at me. "All actually." She said laying her head on my chest. "I hate Trent." Gwen said looking up at me. "Yeah me to I laughed when you slapped him in the face." I said and we started laughing. "Well it made me feel good inside. I have been wanting to do that in so long." She said and I smiled looking at her when I saw another tear fall from her eyes. I quickly wiped it away with my right thumb and we just stared into each others eyes. When I started leaning in towards her and she did the same. I CANT BELIEVE IT! We are about to kiss, I closed my eyes and a few seconds later I felt Gwen's lips pressed on mine and her lips were warm. My tong met her tong and we started making out! Gwen put her hands around my neck and I put my hands on her butt. It's weird actually I have been waiting for this moment since yesterday. Yeah… not a long wait. I few minutes later we let go off each others lips to realized that we were out of breath. After we finished panting like a dog we looked into each others eyes and smiled and kissed again. Then we heard a knock at the door and Gwen and I quickly let go of each others lips. "Yeah? Huh?" Gwen and I said at the same time. "Um its just me Courtney are you guys coming out soon?" Courtney asked and Gwen and I faced the door then looked at each other smiling and Gwen grabbed my hand and we looked back at the door and I opened it to see Courtney there stareing at us smiling. I saw her wink at Gwen and she just giggled a little. We soon walked back to Courtney's room to see everyone waiting for us smiling. Well everyone but Trent who had an ice bag on his face. I was just about to laugh but I held it in.

**Please Review! I hope you liked it! Tell me if you liked it our if you hated it! **** THANKS! Don't forget to Review!**

***Duncan & Gwen* ONLY! REVIEW AGAIN! Please! Thanks for reading! Luv ya! ;) **


	5. Taco Night

Gwen HIGH SCHOOL YEARS

(No Total Drama has ever happened)

Gwen P.O.V.

I walked in and sat beside Duncan and we were smiling at each other, can it be true? I actually kissed Duncan and we just meant yesterday and now we are like a thing. I felt butterflies in my stomach when I remembered the kiss we had. I swear there was a spark in that kiss. Courtney sat down beside me and Trent and I looked at Trent almost bursting out laughing seeing a blueish, purpleish, and redish mark on his face. He looked at me frowning. That's what he gets for cheating on me with the three studges. Heather, Lindsey, and Katie. Just saying there names makes me angry, no im not jealous just pissed. There was a long silence intill Courtney finally spoke. "Ok you guys want to finish up the game or do you all want to go out for a bite." Courtney patted her pants and I saw Trent with an angry look on his face like he was just about to blow it and I saw him stand up and we all just stared at him. "Im not going anywhere and if im not going anywhere then neither are any of you, epecially you too!" Trent yelled pointing at me and Duncan and we looked at each other and back at Trent. "Calm down Elvis whats the big deal?" Duncan asked all layed back. I looked at him, Trent is blowing and he is all layed back! Trent could come at him anytime. "LOOK AT MY FACE! DO I LOOK LIKE I NEED TO GO ANYWHERE?" Trent yelled getting all in Duncan's face. "Hey you look better in my opinion." Duncan said. "Duncan." I wispered and Duncan caught it and he stared at me smiling. What is he doing? He looked back at Trent and Trent punched him in the face and that's when I blow I saw Duncan rubbing his face. That bitch! Does he think he can get away like that? I stode up and everyone watched me. I saw Courtney trying to get Trent away from Duncan and I saw Trent turn around and slap Courtney right in the face and she fell on the ground. I saw Bridgette rush to her AID and I saw Geoff frowing and he looked at Trent "Dude you really need to take a chill peel." Geoff said and Trent turned to face him and I saw Duncan still rubbing his face and I rushed over to him sitting behind him and put my hands on his shoulders binding down to see his face. "Are you ok?" I asked and I saw him shook his head yes. I smiled at him and wrapped my hand around his chest and I lifted my head up. "What did you just say to me?" Trent said walking up to Geoff. If La Shawna was here she would have kicked Trents butt by now but to bad she is on a date with Harold right now and prombly laughing her butt off at how stupid Harold looks. Well at least he's nice and does not have anger issues like Trent. I had an angry look on my face and I was looking towards Trent. "Trent." I said talking real calm and layed back like Duncan did. He turned around to face me. "What?" He asked walking towards me. "Will you please stop this nonsence I would do anything." I said and I saw Trent smile and Duncn wispered in my ear. "What are you doing?" "You will see." I said and Trent kept walking up to me and I got up slowly and started walking up to Trent. "Any thing?" He asked with an evil grin. "Yes." I said stopping right in front of him. "Kiss me." Trent said and I smiled acting like I wanted to. I heard everyone gasped, and I looked like I wanted to although the taste in my mouth went bad. I felt vomit coming up but it didn't I looked into Trent's eyes and Trent pushed me up towards his body and his hands were wrapped around my body. I didn't want to go throw this but he is hurting my friends and I just don't like that not one bit. I looked down when he held me real tight and I sqeak, it really hurts I closed my eyes and held them together tight and I opened them and looked at Trent smiling and he leaned in and his lips were inches away from mine when I heard a soft voice. "Gwen" It sounded like Duncan and a tear fell from my eyes. I don't want to do this and he don't want me to do this I bet no one does. Then I felt his lips on mine and my eyes got big I also felt no spark. Well duh Gwen this guy is a total jackass. I held my eyes shut real tight and I moved my right foot and wedged it real hard in Trents cocunuts! He let go of me and I heard him making noise like he was in pain and I saw him fall over and I smiled with an evil grin and had my hands on my hips. "Sucker!" I yelled and he looked at me and he was on his knees holding on to his you know whatz and he feel over. "Wahoo!" Geoff yelled swinging his hat around and I smiled looking at him. "Jerk!" Courtney said looking at Trent and she spit on him and walked out her room. "Gwen you did it!" Bridgette said hugging me. I laughed but I stopped where is my Dunkie! I turned around to see him with a sad look on his face and then he slowly looked up at me. "That was just a fake kiss right?" He asked me and I smiled and walked up to him hugging him and I kissed him in the lips and put my toung in his mouth and I felt him kiss back. I then let go "Yes." I said and I saw Duncan's little smile and I wrapped my arms around him real tight. "Hows your face?" I asked him and I looked up at his face and there was a little read mark, not near as bad as Trents. Duncan put his left hand on his face. "Not bad, how are you?" He asked me and I had a little laugh. "Nothing happened to me Dunkie, now come on lets go check on Courtney." I said and I took Duncans hand and we smiled and walked out the room holding hands. I love him, and I hope if we ever break up that we will still be real close friends. I saw Courtney sitting on her couch crying and I frowned and let go of Duncans hand and walked over to Courtney trying to comfort her. "Courtney its all right, I can get you an way better boyfriend. Um how about that nice boy at this school um whats his name? Jake! Yeah he be your boyfriend. You were all into him right before you were dating Trent." I said and wrapped my arms around Courtney. She looked at me and whipped away her tears. "Your right Gwen, Trent was just a waste of space a jackass." Courtney said back and I saw her smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I let go of Courtney and got up. "Now go text him tiger and tell him what Trent did, it is always better to start out as friends because then you guys would know everything about each other. Trust me." I held out my hand for Courtney to take and she took it and I helped her out of her couch. "Yeah I will go text him right now." Courtney pulled out her phone and started texting Jake or atleast that's who I think she is texting. I felt an arm around my shoulder and I looked up to see Duncan and I smiled at him and he smiled back. I heard Courtneys phone flip shut and I looked back at her. "I am so out of here!" We heard Trent yell running down the stairs and he took a glance at me and ran out the house and slammed the door shut which knocked down a picture of Courtney, La Shawna, Bridgette, and me sitting together laughing and I felt a tear roll down my face. "Oh know!" I said and ran up to it and tried to pick it up when glass cut my finger. I didn't care at all, I didn't even look at it. "Gwen!" Duncan yelled running up to me. "Are you ok?" He looked at my finger and saw it cut open. He sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen. I heard someone walking beside me and I turned around to see Courtney crying as well. That picture was when we were six and it was Courtneys birthday. "Its alright we are all still friends." She said and I turned to look at her smiling and hugged her. "Yeah your right. Were be friends till death." I broke the hug and we smiled at each other and started picking up the broken glass when her phone goes off. "Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart, your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, who do you think you are." Courtney quickly ran to the closes trash can and throw the glass in the trash and ran to her phone and opened it. I saw her smile and I smiled. I looked up to see Duncan walking up to me with a bandge and pain relieve and I rolled my eyes. "Duncan im not in any. Ow!" I finally felt it and I heard Duncan laugh a little. "Of course it doesn't." After Duncan got me feeling better I smiled and kissed him and Courtney walked up to us. "Um is it ok if Jake comes with us on are little dinner date?" Courtney asked and I smiled. "Of course!" I put my arm around her and my other was around Duncan and we all started laughing then I heard someone coming downstairs and I saw Bridgette and Geoff smiling at us. "So what did we miss?" Bridgette asked us. "Well?" I said walking up to Bridgette smiling. "Courtney is inviting someone over for dinner tonight." Bridgette smiled and looked at Courtney and ran up to her. "Wahoo! You got a date!" Bridgette said hugging her. "Uh yeah kinda, can you let go please I cant breath." Courtney said and Bridgette let go. Bridgette gets really strong when dates come along. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Duncan who was stareing at me. But did I care? Not one but I actually like it that he is always stareing at me. Like he is protecting me. I hugged Duncan and he hugged back. A few minutes later we all got in Courtneys car and she started drivng us all out ot dinner. "Where are we going?" Bridgette asked sitting in the passenger seat and I was at the back sitting in between Geoff and Duncan. "I was thinking Taco Bell!" Courtney said and we all laughed. Courtney loves her Mexican food. I had my hands on my legs and I was looking straight a head outside the window shield like Courtney and Brigette were. Duncan was looking out of the side window like Geoff and I felt whole. For once, I have my boy friend, and my best friends with me. I also beat the crap out of Trent so everythings fine. I looked at Duncan. "So how is your face?" I asked him and he turned around to face me I saw his little grin. I could barley see that mark on his face. "Hows your finger?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Duncan I told you it was fine." I said. "And I told you my face was fine." Duncan said and I felt a little stupid. I didn't know what to say next instead I just looked at him and stared into his beautiful blue eyes that were stareing straight into mine and I saw Duncan smile and I smiled back. "Were here!" Courtney yelled pulling into Taco Bell. Which ruined the moment and me and Duncan looked away from each other. "Ahhh! Oh my gosh look Jake actually showed up!" Courtney yelled I looked out the window and I saw Jake. He has light brown hair, a short hair cut. He has bog dark brown eyes, he was whereing a white shirt with a basketball on the front and he wore baggy pants. I looked at Duncan and he rolled his eyes, "They always go for the jocks." He said and I giggled and he noticed that I heard and saw him and he looked at me with big eyes. "What?" He asked and I just looked at him. "I never did." I said. "Not the point." He said back and I put my hands on his legs and I saw him blush a little and he put his hands on top of mine and smiled at me and I smiled back. Yeah the moment is back and I like it. "Hey Jake! You actually showed up!" Courtney yelled rolling down the window. The moment is gone again, and now my ears hurt of her screaming. "Of course I came!" Jake yelled back. I rolled my eyes and Courtney parked the car and we all got out. I sae Courtney running up to Jake smiling putting her arms around him. "Its so good to see you!" She yelled and I smiled lightly and got out my phone and started texting Courtney. "**Courtney your not quite that far in your relationship. Remember you guys are just going out for dinner with us your friends." **I sent it and closed my phone and stuck it back in my pocket."Collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart, your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. Don't come back for me, who do you think you are." Courtneys phone rang and she let go of Jake and opened it and looked at me frowning but I just smiled at her and she looked back at her phone reading the message. Then I saw her texting back and I looked at Duncan and he took my hand and we started walking to the other side of the road where Taco Bell is and no cars were parking so we just quickly walked over. When "Im in the misery of business lets take it from the top, got a body like an hour glass its ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before" I quickly opened it before it could finish singing. In public that's embarrasing. Courtney texted back and it read. "**Well you went to dinner with Duncan last night then went over to his house and fell asleep on his chest. So don't start telling me how to start just as friends."** I smiled and decided to text back **"So True." **I texted back and Courtneys phone vibrated this time and she read the text and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. When we all walked in we told Courtney and Jake what we wanted and we all sat down whil Courtney and Jake got are food. I sat beside Duncan and in front of Bridgette and she was right beside Geoff. My hands were crossed as I was leaning my back on the back of the chair.

**I know this Chapter was short and im sorry I promise I will start making longer ones soon but its just I get home from school about six o clock everyday and I have a load of homework to do, dinner to cook, and cloths to watch. Please forgive me!**


	6. Goin Home

Gwen HIGH SCHOOL YEARS

(No Total Drama has ever happened)

Duncan P.O.V.

I watched Gwen lay back in her chair and just looked at Geoff, we were all quiet, not making a sound. I still cant get that thought out my head. Even if it wasn't a real kiss and that she kicked him in his cocUnuts! Although it was kinda funny and I know she did it for me and her friends but just seeing that kiss made my heart hurt badly and I don't ever want it to happen again. Which means I need to learn how to keep my big mouth shut. Its weird that I forgave her and all, but I couldn't help it since Elvis did slap me and his girl friend Courtney. Well punched me anyway. I think that Trent only went out with Gwen to make her jealous. But his little plan didn't work or break Courtneys heart. That's good knowing that she is safe and doesn't have to deal with him anymore and that she seems happy with some other guy. Gwen keeps asking about my face and I always answer that it doesn't hurt. It really doesn't and if Gwen wasn't right beside me when he did punch me in the face I might have lost control. "Remember Duncan your with people you love and really care about." I said to myself and I looked around and I actually was then. Still am now and also strangers that I doubt I will ever know and don't want to. Jake happens to remind me of a lost friend of mine just by looking at him and watching him try to flirt with Courtney. It makes me smile, its weird though that I am caring about these people, Gwens friends. The people I used to pick on and bully all the time. Has… I shuddered a little. Has Gwen changed me? I asked myself. Not caring if she did but come to think of it im glad that she did. "Gwen? Is that really you?" I heard a males voice and I finally got back to reality to see a boy with dark brown hair almost black color and he wore a green shirt and blue worn out jeans. To me he looked like a model and that he was a jock. But not like Tyler, nothing like him. He was stareing at Gwen smiling and I saw Gwen jump up from behind me from the corner of my left eye, I didn't move my eyes off of that boy. "Justin? Is that you?" Gwen asked and the buy laughed. "Yeah." He said. So the boys name is Justin ah? Courtney and Jake walked back to the table. "Hey you guys brought the drinks." Courtney said and sat beside Geoff and Jake sat beside me and Courtney. Courtney then looked at Justin, "Um who is this?" She asked and I laughed a little and Justin saw me and looked at me and frowned. He makes me sick but I didn't frown back. Jake pushed my drink up towards me smiling but I didn't smile back I was looking at Justin, and I bet he saw anger in my eyes. "Um Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff and Jake. This is my old friend Justin. Justin this is Bridgette one of my best friends." Gwen looked at Bridgette and Bridgette waved at Justin. "Its nice to meet you im Bridgette." She said and Justin smiled. "Im Justin." He said then looked back at Gwen since she was about to speak. "This right here is her boyfriend Geoff." She said looking at Geoff and Justin looked at Geoff and I saw him nod with his hat. "Hows it going?" He said. Justin just smiled then looked back at Gwen. I hate him so much right now always smiling at my girl! "This is Courtney my other bestfriend." Gwen looked at Courtney. "Hey its nice to meet you." She said and Justin looked at her smiling and they shook hands and he let go and looked back at Gwen. He makes me sick! "This right here is my friend Jake." Gwen said also and looked at Jake and Jake smiled at Justin. I could tell he didn't like him either when he looked a way I saw him making a little face at Justin and I was just about to start laughing but I held it in and I looked at Gwen. Sweet shes saving best for last I saw Gwen looking at me and I made a smile and I saw her smile and she put her hand out towards me. "And this is my boyfriend Duncan." She said. I love it when she says that im her boyfriend. It just feels so right! I turned around looking at Justin smiling and I saw him frowning looking at me. "What?" I said although I all ready knew what I just like messing with him. Its funny I felt Gwen out a hand on my shoulder, I could tell it was hers by her sent, how tiny and cold it is. EASY! "Justin you can come sit with us." Gwen said and I saw Justin frown and shook his head no. "Uh sorry no I cant I got to go. But it was nice seeing you again." Justin said and he looked up at Gwen smiling and they shook hands. "Oh well ok you too." Gwen said and let go of his hand. "I am hoping to see you again soon and when that time comes you will be ready trust me." Justin said looking at me with an evil smile and I watched him walk away and I rolled my eyes and behind his back I stuck my bird at him and whispered. "Fuck you." Where know one could here and I turned around to see each other and they were all stareing at me and I stared at Gwen. "I don't think he likes me." I said and I saw Gwen have a light smile and she patted my head and she messed up my Mohawk and I looked up and tried to fix it. "Oh Dunkie he loves you." She said and I looked back at her and rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." I said and I saw Gwen put her head on my side and her hands around my waist. I was watching trying to see if the chair was going to fall so I could catch her so it could be kinda romantic but it didn't. I looked at everyone and they were looking at me smiling. I looked down at Gwen and her eyes were closed. Was she sleeping? I turned back at everyone again and was just about to shrug but then I remembered! Duh Duncan! Gwen. My Gwen. I think that she could be the one that goes with me throw it all. Ok I know its crazy and that we just meant. But to me, its like we known each other are whole in tire life. I mean we went to the same school together and I saw her once in a while but now its just different from then. She is not just a girl that you have then get rid of. No shes way more then that. If we ever do break up im hoping that we could still be friends. I really hope she feels the exact same way about me. I ate my food and drunk my drink while I was talking to Courtney and Jake. I was going to talk to Bridgette and Geoff but they were to bust making out and a little baby saw them and started crying and I thought that it was so funny! "Ok you guys we have got to get home well at least I do. I have to feed that toy baby that was mine and Trents." Courtney said and she started getting up and everyone followed and I gently got out of my chair without waking Gwen up and I quickly put her in my arms and I carried her to the car. How do you fall asleep in Taco Bell? I saw Courtney waiting by the car door smiling at me. I smiled back and walked towards the car and opened the door and layed her down on my seat and I decided that I was going to sit up front in the little front seat that mostly little kids sit in. But I love Gwen to much to wake her up so I didn't. Courtney got in the car and looked at me. "Are you sure about this Duncan?" She asked me and I nodded. "Lets go." I said and Courtney started the car and backed out of the parking-lot and started driving away. What I heard on the radio was crap. I heard Ke$ha singing Take it Off and I looked at Courtney frowning, and she looked at me frowning and then looked back at the road. "What?" She asked. "Really?" I said putting my hands down and made them go back down slapping my legs. I heard Courtney sigh. "Duncan this is the type of music I listen to and you just got to get used to it." I rolled my eyes and looked at Jake and he looked like he liked the song. After we got to Courtneys house everyone got out and Geoff had Gwen in his hands and he handed her to me. "This looks like your mess." He said and I rolled my eyes and started walking towards me jeep. "Goodnight." I said and I heard everyone saying fair wells at the exact same time so I wasn't able to make out the words so I just kept on walking. I opened the passenger seat to my jeep and stuck Gwen in it and buckled her up and shut the door and I walked over to my seat when I remembered that Gwen had her pocket book left inside. So I quickly ran inside and I ran in Courtneys room and I saw her kissing Jake and I didn't want to interrupt so instead I just crawled past her and quickly grabbed the purse and crawled back out and ran downstairs and outside and into the jeep. I was panting hard and I quickly shut the door and buckled myself and stuck the purse beside Gwen and I started the jeep and started driving to Gwens house. When I got there all of her lights were on. I quickly got out and grabbed the purse and Gwen and walked into the house. There door was unlocked? Her mother must have been waiting for her. I quietly ran up stairs and stuck Gwen on her bed and stuck her purse down and gave her a quick peak on her forehead and went back downstairs only to come across of her two brothers. Mike and Andrew. "Mike? Andrew?" I said acting confused and Andrew smiled. "Yeah its us, so what you doing?" He asked. "Here." Mike handed me the baby. "He is your responsibility now." Andrew said and they started walking up stairs. Jason must have been real annoying. But I had the baby in my hands and started heading towards my jeep and I opened the door and I didn't bother putting my seat belt on. Instead I just drove home and as fast as I could. My mother wouldn't be to thrilled if she found out I was this late of getting home from a friends house. When I pulled into my driveway I saw all the lights on. I gulped and grabbed Jason and stopped the car and ran opened my door, got out, and shut it back and I ran into the house. Not literally I opened the door. "Mom?" I yelled and I saw her coming downstairs. "Honey its like eleven o clock where have you been all night?" She asked. My mom was in her pajamas and looked like she just got out of bed. "I was with a group of friends." "You werent out drinking were you?" "No mom we just went to Taco Bell." "Oh ok good, now go take a shower I can smell you from here." "Yes mam." I laughed a little and mom walked up stairs and I followed and grabbed a pair of boxers and ran into the bathroom and took a nice warm shower. The water wet every part of my body. Thank my mom for not using all the hot water like she usually does. A couple minutes later I turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the other side of the door and put it around me and walked out of the bathroom and into my room I decided not to put any of my PJ's on so instead I just put on some boxers and turned off my light. I saw the reflection of the moon shining in throw my window next to my bed and the shadows of the trees blowing in the wind. I sighed looks like it is getting towards Halloween before we know it. I hopped in my bed and got in my covers and just layed in complete silence. For some strange reason I couldn't get any sleep. I kept rolling throw my sheets and they finally fell on the floor. I was to lazy to get up so I just layed there feeling the cold air rush throw my body from the air fit above my bed. Then it all came back to me from Taco Bell. Justin was his name he likes Gwen and is mad because she is dating me. He flirts with her and she flirts back. I frowned and I realized that I was squeezing my pillow. Why was I doing this? I let go of the pillow and I sat up and looked around my room. I then heard thunder and rain pounding on my roof. I saw lightning coming from my window. "Im gonna kill him." I said to myself. If Gwen is flirting back with Justin? That must mean, my eyes got big. "She kinda likes him." I frowned. That bitch, thinking that he can still my girl away from me. Yeah right in his dreams. I hopped off of my bed and tripped. "Woo!" I yelled a little and fell on the floor I looked over and found out that I tripped over my blanket and sheets that fell on the floor. I stood up and rubbed my head then I smiled. I know where I should go. I grabbed my boots and put them on and I ran to my window and unlocked it then I opened it. I hurried out of my window. I jumped off of the roof of the front pourch and an all the way to Gwens house. Knowing that starting my car would wake my mother up. My hair was getting wetter by the second and I saw Gwens house and stopped right in front of her driveway. I started walking slowly to her window and I saw some roses outside her window which they were wrapped around this gate? I was confused then remembered why and what it is for. I started climbing up it trying my hardest not to make it fall. I made it to Gwens window and I pulled it up smiling. She didn't have it locked? Doesn't she know that her window is easy to get to and that some stranger could come in here and kill her. I quietly snuck in there and shut the window back I also locked it. I took off my muddy boots and placed them in a corner of her room and I saw her sleeping just the way I left her. I put the covers over her and I layed right next to her. I didn't twirl like I did before and I thought that if I stay right here next to her that thoughts of Justin would go away. I was wrong they all came back. I was thinking that if I left Gwen alone that he might show up, and I don't want to be a stocker or anything. Come on Duncan you are never this protective over anything now why her? I looked at Gwen and I smiled. I knew exactly why. I heard Gwen moaning in her sleep and I smiled. "No don't hurt me I didn't mean it." She said and I wondered. Who is trying to hurt her. I turned to face her and I saw her moving around I whispered. "Who is trying to hurt you?" I want to know. "Duncan? Is that you?" She asked. "Yes now tell me who?" Then she whispered. "Justin." My eyes got wide and I put my arms around Gwen pushing her towards me. Why would she be having these dreams about Justin hurting her. "No! Leave me alone I promise it will never happen again." She said and I wish that I was inside her dream to save her from it. I didn't want to wake her knowing that if I do she would kick me out of her house and I didn't want to go back and I didn't want to leave Gwen like this. I sighed and started shaking her a little. "Gwen. Gwen. Wake up." I saw Gwen open her eyes and they widen when they met mine. "Dun" I covered her mouth. "Shh. Now tell me what was that dream you were having? You were scaring me." I said and I took my hands off of her mouth and she looked down and sighed. "No that dream was just a past and maybe the future as well." She said and was confused. "Ok now your creeping me out." I said and Gwen laughed and pushed me against the wall and looked ay me. "Fine I will tell you." She said and she layed on my chest and had her arms around me, which was good because she was warm. "Well when I was seven my best friend was Justin, you know from Taco Bell." She said and I nodded. "Yeah." "Well he liked me a lot all though I only wanted to be friends with him and he didn't like it. All though if there were some kids picking on me he would beat them up. But if he ever saw me flirting with another boy that was not him he would beat me." My eyes got big and I felt a tear land on my arm. I wrapped them around her tightly. "He was at my house in my dream and he asked me. why was I flirting with him, and I said I wasn't. Then he pulled out a belt and I started running and he started running after me. No don't hurt me, I didn't mean it. Then I heard your voice asking me who did it and I said Justin and Justin caught up to me and tried to hit me with the belt I said. No leave me alone. It want happen again I promise." She said and Gwen looked at me and I saw her mascara running down her face from her face. "Gwen?" I said I didn't know what to say. "He was just about to hit me but you woke me up. It was like a memory from that day and now that he knows you're my boyfriend he might try to hurt me again since I didn't go out with him but I did go out with you." I rolled my eyes and looked at Gwen. "Gwen if he ever trys to hit you I will kill him. Break his neck and drink his blood." I said and I heard Gwen laugh a little. "That's disgusting." She said and we both started laughing. "I know." I said and Gwen reached up and kissed me gently on the lips which she made me stop laughing. "But why? I mean doesn't he care about your happiness?" I asked and Gwen layed back on my chest. "Guess not." She said. "Know that he knows where I live, you know here in South Carolina he wont stop trying to get with me. Like we meant in Kansas where I was born and we were best friends then I moved too New York and I found out that he lives there too. Then I move to North Dakota and I realized he lives there. Then my mom finally moved me here. Yes we were friends, we meant when I was three. I moved and left when I was five. Then when I went to North Dakota I was seven. I then moved here hoping that I would never see him again. But being nice to him would make him think that I forgive him for his stupid crap when we were little." She said. Hearing all of this is making my head hurt. "Gwen you should just forget about him and if you ever see him look the other way. K?" I said and Gwen laughed and I laughed to. Then their was complete silence and Gwen fell back to sleep and I finally got some sleep.

**All Done! **** Now sorry if this one is too long. I was writing when ever I got a chance to. So please do REVIEW! Thank You! **** Sorry if it is kind of confusing at the ending. But please do REVIEW! Love you guys! You helped me a lot with my writing. DxG 4Eva! Review! Thank You again!**


End file.
